Olympic Dreams
by ArthurBonnefoy
Summary: Surely the countries would be interested in the Olympics? T for England's language, Russia's creepiness and my general paranoia. Now includes six nations drabble
1. Prologue

**A.N. This is the prologue to my Olympic themed fanfic. I live in England, really don't care about sports and don't understand why everyone's so hyped up about it so I shall use this fanfiction as a way to make this event bearable (mother refuses to put any other program on during the Olympics). I will try to update regularly. I am not doing EVERY event but I will do as many as I can. I'm only involving the Countries I have seen in Hetalia as I just can't do OCs. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Olympics (who does…?)**

The nations had booked-out the hotel. There was no need for humans to get involved in any fights or overhear anything they shouldn't. The Olympics had started and every country involved had turned up to watch. England was representing Great Britain and was glaring at anyone who insulted the food. America was talking to Canada who, unused to the attention, was hiding behind Kumajiro. France and Spain were chatting to Prussia who had been dragged there by Germany. The two Italy brothers were stood next to the Germanic nation complaining about the terrible food and were therefore getting shouted at by England. Hungary clung to Austria glaring at Prussia who, despite his friends' reassurances, was getting increasingly nervous. The three Baltic nations were attempting not to cower from Russia, Latvia and Estonia were hiding behind America while Lithuania had attached himself to Poland. Belarus and Ukraine were standing either side of Russia; Ukraine was talking to Russia while Belarus glared at her. China was trying to talk to Japan but the quite nation only replied in one syllable answers. Denmark, Finland, Sweden and Norway were stood in a corner conversing away from the crowd of other nations. Greece had fallen asleep as usual; meanwhile Lichtenstein was getting lectured by Switzerland not to talk to the other nations and not to under any circumstances go off with France – who was reminiscing about the first Olympics his country had participated in. Each country was counting down to the starting ceremony.

**A.N. Starting Ceremony next… it's on tonight. It's going to go terribly, that's practically guaranteed.**


	2. The Starting Ceremony

All of the countries made their way to the main Stadium, chatting excitedly apart from Greece who looked to be playing with some cats that had followed him. Each Nation became quiet as the opening ceremony started, England crossing his fingers and praying that nothing would go wrong. Prussia – who was only there to support Germany – started to snigger.

"This is so unawesome. How boring can you get Britain?" Only to get hit by the aforementioned country.

"Forget that, like, what are those children wearing?" said Poland. By this point even England was bored and had started banging his head on the wall.

"I cant believe we spent so much money on this…" England groaned. America had gone past words and was now rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

" There is a point to this Britain, da?" Russia commented as all movement stopped on the stage as it represented the world wars. England however was in no state to reply as he had started crying in shame. France spoke as the brightly coloured people came out representing the 60's.

"Oh Hon Hon… I did like you during this time Angleterre, you were much more…relaxed"

"look fireworks Ve~!" Italy shouted as the Olympic rings flared. **(it got better after this point)**

"Isn't that your Monarchy Britain?" Canada whispered. England's head snapped up and a smile graced his features. Proud as usual about his Queen.

"Thank God, it's Lizzy" He hummed along to his national anthem.** (I admit that past the first verse I have no idea what the National Anthem is)**. Hungary smiled at the representation of British children's literature. Austria was confused by the strange man playing the piano.

"He's a well known comedian Austria." Britain said in response to the other man's look. Austria spoke out.

"This is one of your good points… you do have good music" England grinned as his Punk phase was represented by the Sex Pistols, those were good times, though he was a bit disturbed by France's lecherous grin. He was probably thinking about his tight clothes and piercings. All the countries silenced in respect for the fallen. Every one of them had fought in wars due to their very nature. The Nations smiled as their flag passed. Canada did pout when the countries all simultaneously said "Who?" as his flag was announced but France managed to cheer him up. Russia kol'ed at the Baltics until they cheered unenthusiastically as his flag passed. England growled at the Americans muttering about invasions at the sheer number of competitors. They all sighed as Britain's flag finally passed them but were puzzled when the people dressed as doves rode onto the stage.

"Fireworks again!" said Italy as the fireworks restarted. All of the Nations cheered as the flame entered the stadium.

"That's amazing" Hungary said as the torch was lit. The Nations smiled and headed back to the hotel, the ceremony hadn't been as bad as they_-England-_ had worried. The actual games would start the next day and they couldn't wait.

**A.N. Again, I'm English, our opening ceremony was horrendous at the start. The comment by Prussia was made by my mum. We were ashamed at the dullness of our starting ceremony. Really wanted to add some of my stepfather's comments but I would have to boost it up to M and some of his comments were far too politically incorrect. Best bit of the whole night was when Daniel Craig appeared… and the Queen obviously. Couldn't help but head bang to Queen and Muse. Not sure which sport I'll do next. Reveiws make the World go round.**


	3. Swimming Mens 200m freestyle final

**A.N. I am ONLY doing the diving, swimming, shooting and football men's finals. I have NO inspiration for any other sports.**

England sat down in the Aquatics centre with America and France either side of him. Germany, China and Russia were sat in the row in front while Korea and Australia were sat on the other side of the centre. They eagerly watched as the swimmers lined up.

"I think I will win this one Sun had the best qualifying time" boasted China.

"I don't think so… Biedermann has a better record" argued Germany. America butted in as his competitor took the lead.

"Haha! Lochte is winning dudes!" They were all silent as the race ended. England groaned and France started to laugh.

"Oh Hon Hon~ but I am afraid that my dear Agnel has won" America looked scandalised that someone had _**dared**_ to beat him but they all got over their irritation at not coming first when they realised that Russia had started kol'ing because his swimmer had not only come last but had been quite far behind the others.

**A.N. What do you think? I found this harder to do than I had thought I would. Next will be… shooting.**


	4. Shooting Mens skeet final

**A.N. I'm sorry if this isn't very good I missed a load of it.**

America contemplated whether it was worth kicking the back of Russia's head as he sat in the Royal Artillery Barracks waiting for the shooting to start, in the end he decided that starting a fight with Russia would be a bad idea. England would go berserk and Russia would kill him (unlikely but still highly possible). North Italy was chattering away to Denmark who was sitting next to him while South Italy tried to shut him up. Meanwhile the Czech Republic and Qatar sat a few rows behind them talking quietly.

Neither of the Italy brothers cared much about this, it was unlikely they were going to win, Russia and America had the best chances- though it looked like the two of them were going to start a fight any minute now. America cheered as Hancock came first.  
"And that is why I am awesome… I have the best shooters ever!" Denmark jumped up and hugged America as his competitor came second. Russia stared as it came to a shoot off for third place, he really didn't want to leave without a medal as America would become unbearable. He swore when Qatar won and lunged at America when he started laughing at him.

**A.N Thanks to the reveiwer who pointed out that I'd put Denmark as quiet. Ooops**


	5. Boxing Mens Super Heavy Final

Italy dragged England to the boxing arena. Italy had somehow gotten to the finals to almost every other Nation's shame. Italy had won the first match while England had won the second. England was leaning forward his pride couldn't take being beaten by the weak, cowardly Nation. The last bell rang and Italy sighed in relief even though the points were equal. England cheered slightly hysterically when the judges decided that his participant had won. Italy frowned but then shrugged and ran off to find Germany.

**A.N. We won! I couldn't help it I started laughing at what would have happened if the Italian competitor had won. I lied to you all, I'm not doing any of the other sports I'm just going to do the closing ceremony. Do Not Worry! I shall do the Paralympics as well. Addios.**


	6. The Ending Ceremony

**A.N. Yay ending ceremony. Just to clear it up, I will do the opening and ending ceremony's for the Paralympics but none of the events. I'm sorry but I lost the will to live while doing the events for the Olympics. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia nor the Olympics**

The Nations had gathered from the events they had been watching. They were waiting to enter the Olympic Stadium. America, China and England were all looking quite smug over the fact that they had won the most medals. Once they finally managed to get into the Stadium they sat. England was just as nervous about the ending ceremony as he was about the starting. Lithuania was still smiling as his competitor had just won the female modern pentathlon and so he was still proud. Prussia had a black eye from Germany as he had laughed at Italy and Romano when they lost in the boxing to England. They all stopped talking as the countdown to the ceremony started.

"What the hell is going on!" America complained to England.

"I'm… not quite sure…" England replied as he looked at the trucks covered in… was that newspaper? He looked disgruntled that the queen wasn't there but was pacified at the arrival of Prince Harry.

"Why have both of your ceremonies's contained so much music Britain?" asked Hungary.

"Hmmm? Oh it's my biggest export*" He replied. A few minute later he moaned.

"Damn it! The sounds gone" He sighed in relief when it began to work again. America cheered when his flag came out with the rest; overpowering the other Nation's clapping. France started spluttering.

"Merde! Why are mon competitors waving Angleterre's flag?" England started laughing at the outraged French man. Even Prussia and Spain were snickering at France's distress. England had to stop himself from singing along to the various songs*, his dignity could not take it. Russia turned to Canada.

"Why is Matvey so quiet when his people look so energetic?"

" I don't know, eh." The quietest Nation replied. Germany whispered into Italy's ear and the brunette started laughing. After sent questioning glances by many other Nations he finally spoke.

" Didn't you have a motorbike like that Britain?" He said pointing at the Union Jack Motorbike*. England blushed but nodded.

"I still have it actually." He sneered at the representation of British fashion.

"Hmph a lot of my people enjoy being…unique. Not this rubbish."

"Yeah that sums up Britain perfectly…unique… more commonly known as weird." France whispered to Prussia and Spain.

"I apologise in advance for the Spice Girls*" England suddenly said, he looked quite troubled by the thought. None of the Nations understood but then the girl group came onto the stage. An unanimous "Ah" filled the room in curiosity/amusement/shock/disgust. Their ears were saved by Oasis. England could feel confusion and bemusement come off the other Nations when Eric Idle came in.

"Umm he's part of a comedic group… I cant quite explain it." Brian May started playing and England lost what composure he had and started to gently headbang and clapped along when the song started properly. He wasn't even deterred by France and America sniggering at him.* England gave a brief nod to Greece as his flag rose. England sighed as the flag was passed to the mayor of Rio.

"Well that's one stress over and done with. Now the Paralympics. Then this will finally be over"

"This was a lot shorter than your previous Ceremony Britain" Austria commented as they all left the stadium to go back to the hotel for the night. A third of the Nations were going to stay at Wales's house, the other third at Scotland's and the rest would stay with England until the Paralympic opening ceremony started.

**A.N. Yeah this wasn't as good as the opening. Got bored and started eating dried bacon (may actually be addicted). **

***Fact.**

***I imagine that due to Britain's musical history he would be quite good at most instruments and a good singer as well as well as very fond of music. Just my own personal headcannon. **

***I want one!**

***This is a comment by England on Facebook, who I am an avid follower. I felt nauseous when the spice girls came on. I swear all they make is noise. **

*** Queen is awesome. All arguments are invalid.**


	7. Poll and Drabbly thing

**A.N. Ok I have a poll up on my profile for a Harry Potter/Hetalia Crossover. Please Vote. Here is a small silly drabbly thing as compensation for no proper chapter.**

France crept through the house, slipping into the large master bedroom. He leaned over the occupant of the bed. His foot dragged slightly. **  
"!"** A fist powered into France's stomach. France doubled over and groaned.  
"Was that really nesessary Angleterre?" England crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the french man from his bed.  
"What the hell are you doing Frog?"  
" Canada wanted to know if you wanted any pancakes." England carried on glaring.  
"I obviously didnt you stupid Frog because I was _**SLEEPING**_!" England shooed the irritating man from the room as he dressed and dragged himself downstairs. France had sat down at a large table where America, Canada, Spain, Prussia, Germany and Italy were gathered round. Canada and Italy were obviously in charge of cooking since there were several plates of pancakes and pasta. England couldnt help but think _"Where did Italy get that pasta from? I certainly dont have any"_

**A.N Yeah... anyways, please vote on poll. 3 choices from: Prussia, Bad Touch Trio, Entire UN (Axis,Allies,Prussia ect all the important people/people I like), a 2p Nation, the Italy brothers or Other. I really cant decide which to do.**


	8. Another Filler Chapter

**A.N. POLL! Please vote. HP/Hetalia crossover will not affect this story so dont worry. Here is another filler chapter while we wait for the Paralympics.**

Switzerland sat in the corner of the kitchen with his little sister, watching the other Nations who were staying with Scotland. Russia and Scotland were trying to outdrink each other, they had been at it for three hours with no end in sight. Belarus was trying to kill Scotland for stealing Russia's attention from her and Ukraine was attempting to stop her. Latvia was hiding from his brothers while trying to get drunk. Lithuania and Estonia were cleaning up the bottle strewn room before they realised the youngest Baltic was missing. Poland was chattering away to Lithuania (even though the Nation in question was on the other side of the room) about...something. Romano was cursing heavily at everyone and everything, he was rather irritated by the fact that his brother and Spain were at England's house with the 'potato bastard' while he was stuck here.

"Latviaaaaa!" The short, oblivious Nation had been spotted by his brothers, he was at that time underneath Russia's chair trying to break the chair leg.

"Gie up ye divit, ye huvnae git a chance" Scotland and Russia had started arguing and due to the alcohol running through their systems they looked ready to start dealing blows. Switzerland sighed. This was going to be a stressful few weeks.

**A.N Yeah... anyways, please vote on poll. 3 choices from: Prussia, Bad Touch Trio, Entire UN (Axis,Allies,Prussia ect all the important people/people I like), a 2p Nation, the Italy brothers or Other. I really cant decide which to do.**


	9. OMG Yet ANOTHER filler chapter

**A.N. Yay someone has voted. Virtual cookie to said (unknown) person. This will be the last of my random drabbles because the Paralympics start tomorrow.**

Wales was seen as the quietist of the UK brothers and the majority of the time he was. He was quite happy to sit and read rather than get drunk like his brothers. He was however getting pretty close to committing murder. He got on well with Greece, the man spent most of his time sleeping and therefore he wasnt creating trouble. Japan and China spent most of their time arguing quietly with each other. Austria and Hungary mainly kept to themselves with Hungary glancing over at the Nordics and giggling. The Nordics... now they were a problem. Sweden and Finland were alright though Finland was simply far too cheerful first thing in the morning. Denmark was constantly obnoxiously loud and only stopped when Norway resorted to actual bodily harm. Which always ended up in whatever room they were in at the time to be ruined. Wales was counting down the seconds until he could ship his guests off back to London.

**A.N Finally the Paralympics shall soon be upon us... On another note I have a week before school starts and I havent done any homework. It doesnt help that im not even sure if I have any.**


	10. The Paralympic Starting Ceremony

**A. ! Paralympics! Hope this opening ceremony is as…Good? as the Olympic opening.**

The Nations were relieved to be back from the various members of the UK's houses. This time however, Scotland and Wales had turned up. Mainly to irritate England and to get out of doing any work. England himself was a lot more confident, the previous success of the Olympics had calmed him down. Russia was still depressed that America had done better than him again.

France snorted as the sound effects made it sound like it was raining.

"Appropriate isn't it Angleterre, seeing as that's all it does in your country. Rain."

"England…Why the hell is a massive apple coming onto the stage." America asked.

"Well it's focusing on science what scientist is known for an apple helping him?"

"errrrm"

"Oh for the love of… Newton you idiot."

England sighed in relief when his queen arrived. He had been worrying that she wouldn't turn up like the closing ceremony.

Canada lowered his head into his pet's plush fur and grumbled when everyone just ignored his competitors.

"Why are mon people waving your flag AGAIN!" France screamed in frustration at a laughing England. Germany leaned forward to look closer at his athletes.

"Vhat ze hell so are mein."

"This was beautiful England." Austria commented as the ceremony ended.

**A.N Hope you liked. Review, it makes me happy to know what people think.**

**Was eating week old popcorn during this…wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I swear I saw more rain today than in the whole summer. This was longer but I lost most of it…sorry.**


	11. Oooops

I'm sorry I've lost the final chapter...when i find it I shall post. In the mean time feel free to vote on my poll.


	12. Six (or maybe seven) Nations

Ok I'm so sorry but I just can't be bothered to finish the olympics. On another happier note, I am going to use this story to post any other sporting fanfics. SO here is my take on the last game in the six Nations (Rugby).

Disclaimer: *Searches around house* Nope I don't own Hetalia *Points at Hidekaz Himaruya* He does though.

The house was quiet, the atmosphere tense. A tall red-head clasped a bottle of Whiskey in one hand and a half burnt cigarette in the other. On the other side of the room, a slightly smaller man -but not by much, had given up pouring his wine into a glass and started drinking straight from the bottle; a habit he had lectured his lover on many times. He had long wavy blonde hair and the stubble on his chin was slightly longer than his usual style. The second half of their "game" had started, the red-head having previously subdued his enemy. The blonde attacked, overcoming his foe. The red-head became irate as he grew desperate to prevail over the smirking blonde. The blond male let out a triumphant cry as he was victorious.

xxx

Scotland swore as the final bell rang. 23-16 . France was dancing around the living room, happy that he had won the bet against his Scottish love. Scotland let his head drop into his hands as he heard France cheering. In between them, the other five nations were swapping money after betting on the results of the match. Scotland muttered about rugby being a terrible, boring game and that he never liked it in the first place. Why would he? It was created by his little brother's people. The two Italy's had become drunk before the game even started, due to their win over the second oldest Kirkland. Wales was using England as a very disgruntled footstool after his own win against his youngest brother. France grinned as he dragged the terrified red-head away to his room.


End file.
